


there is a cryptid in my house.

by tvheads



Series: space stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads





	there is a cryptid in my house.

there is a cryptid in the house, says einstein.

i ask what he means by that. it turns out this "cryptid" is the woman who sits on the fridge from time to time. both mom and einstein tell me i don't have to worry about her, but they never tell me she isn't dangerous even when i ask if she is.

she looms above me with her bright purple eyes and unnerving white smile that glows in the dark. she tells me to do all kinds of things that i never want to do, and when i tell mom this, she laughs and waves it off. "that's just how she is sometimes."

when i bring someone over, i can tell she's still there, watching. maybe it should give me some sense of security, that this unnatural womanlike cryptid looks after and protects me. it doesn't, though. but the thing is i'm not totally uncomfortable with it.

sometimes she gives me advice. a few times when i've had bad days i'd find notes scribbled in terrible handwriting in the oddest places that only i regularly check. they share silly jokes, kind words, and even insults to whoever or whatever caused my mood to decline.

when i try and talk to her, she never answers. she just lowers herself closer to the fridge and smiles. on a few occasions she's hummed a song.

once, when mom was at the market and einstein and the other bots were working, someone i didn't know came in. i never knew for sure why. all i know is that when i got there, the cryptid woman was hunched over a bloody human. she was breathing hard, but he wasn't breathing at all. the man had a belt with the sheath of a knife tied to it, and when i saw a knife dripping with red held firmly in the lady's hand, i knew she'd taken his own weapon from him.

i like my cryptid. she cares for me.


End file.
